Minecraft Part III
by Mr.BaconStrips
Summary: When a 18 year old man gets transported into Minecraft...he will have to overcome blocks, survival, monsters, and love? yes the mob talker mod returns in this exciting chapter of Minecraft. and one of the girls is in love with our protagonist...will our friend survive this nightmare? or will he die trying...(discontinued)
1. Notch File 17

this is the Minecraft files dated 5/21/2014

My name is Notch...i'm using that name to protect my real identity. I am recording this to know what has happen over the past few years over my own creation turned from a best-selling game into a nightmare. what happened is that a person created this mod where you can talk to the mobs on the game. it went terribly wrong. to the point where the mobs became humans themselves. this is dangerous because the game itself could turn our world into minecraft itself. this kept going on for a couple of months or so. unfortunately the man who created this made took his own life. and that means we can't stop this...unless we let someone find the source and destroy it. that is why we created these ender pearls to transport people into the realm...but the minecraft world had these actual mobs turned into humans. and these humans are females...all of them were women except one. the zombie mob was the only male...I know these human mobs are human but they have the powers of the mob itself...the most dangerous is...well...classified...yes...the government got to us and now there keeping us captive until this whole situation is under control. but luckily they were able to help us. they made this device to go into the realm without transporting. but only I was able to use it...the data in my brain had all the knowledge of minecraft...so far the government is trying to gain the knowledge from my brain...luckily they don't know how unless they remove it...so far they are thinking about it...that is why I am recording this...if they attempt to take my brain...then all hope is gone...if you find this recording. then you must help me...you can use the device I made named the N.O.T.C.H...or for short the notch device...it will give you ALL of the knowledge including it's secrets...I will send this to whoever will find this package...now go...go now before all hope is lost...the location should be on this recording...

and to include the NOTCH device...use these glasses...it will show you who's human and who's not human...be careful though...wearing these too long will cause your eyes to go blind for a short period of time...

to know more find me in minecraft on your PC...don't use the internet...that will cause the CIA to find you. instead use the USB device I also include...it interrupt's all the Governments communication, knowledge...and others you should be aware of...

P.S.-do not try to come in contact with any girl you see in minecraft and on earth...they could be in disguise and try to come into relationship with you...and by relationship I mean "love" relationship...it is a side effect that happened to some mobs who turned into human.

I better go now...I can hear footsteps-

**END RECORDING**

**Coming Soon...**

**Part III**


	2. Chapter 1: Worst Days

**Once Upon A Time...where no one didn't care...everyone spend there days in happiness and joy...today is May 25...the day where all seniors in Angel's Homage High School graduate with a total of 176 students graduating...everyone was happy...everyone was in joy...most of them even have love...but...there was one who never had any relationship with any girl he met...his name...isn't recalled...but his lonely life alone didn't affect him at all...except when he got bullied through his whole life...his parents were a bit odd...his father was long gone...and his mother...was a full strict christian...but none of that didn't affect him in either way...but what he will experiance will be an unexpecting journey into his favorite game...**

**After the graduating...somewhere on the parking lot**

**"POV"**

**My name is Layne...i am 18 years of age, i wear a leather jacket with a white shirt along with used slacky jeans and full on leather boots with spikes, my hair is short black wavy striaght hair, i weight 189 pounds...i barely have any fat or muscle on me, i am caucasian /white, i also wear circle sunglasses because of my eyes not able to see...i'm partially blind...my left eye is white and the other eye is blue...i was born with this affect because my eyes got poured on by gasoline...i'll tell you later about my story about the eyes...in that case...let me tell you my day as of today...**

So what are you gonna do now?

layne-huh?

"i was talking to my best friend Craig"

craig-what you you gonna do now that your done with high school? i mean you should be alright of your future right?

layne-...

craig-don't tell me you don't know what your gonna do...

layne-...

craig-well?

layne-i'm planning to musician...since i play guitar...

craig-sweet! you could form your own band!

layne-...

i shrugged thinking about the band...

layne-no...i already have my band.

craig- oh...

then someone threw a can at my head

LOSER!

then a fancy car came driving by...stopped...it was a bully who picked on me during sophomore year...

bully-just because your future is near doesn't mean you can suck ass at being a faggy musician like yourself!

then the girls in the back seat and in front giggle as he sprayed sily string at my face...

and then he drove away...

craig- go suck eggs you big steroid freak!

then he bombed a rock at the nice car...i stopped him...

layne-it's okay craig...where high school graduates...we won't be seeing him again...

i wipped off the string off of my face...

craig-well...okay...if you say so...

"phone rings"

i picked it up and see who it is?

layne-hello?...oh...hey mom...don't worry...it's okay if you weren't able to come...i'm sure some of my uncles came...sure! i will come stop by at work. besides... i ain't got anything to do...wha-...oh...yes i'm sure...YES MOM! THERES NO NEED TO WORRY!...okay...by...love you...

i hung up..

craig-they didn't come did they?

layne- sadly...no one ever came...

craig-i'm sorry dude...

layne-it's okay...i nevered really cared about graduating anyway...

craig-well...if you need a friend to hang out. hit me up.

layne- okay craig...have fun...i gotta go...

craig- by dude...and take off that gown...the graduating is over...

then he hoped on his bike and drove away...after that...i walked over to my van by the end in the corner...when i walked up to it...i looked at my phone...to see the text messages i got during the graduation...

message 1

from Mom

"i left food in the microwave...i hope your in the mood for chicken pot pie again. sorry..i didn't want that to go to waste...i will see you home soon. and congraduations...i'm proud of you!

i feel happy...from mom actually caring about me even though she didn't come...

message 2

from Lovelygurl172

"are you open tonight? if you are then i will give you a good time. ;) xoxo"

wha? damn spam messages!..."text deleted"

message 3

from Catherine

"since all of the celebrating is over why don't you come over and chill with me. i won't be able to do anything as usual except listen to gothic metal... :| "

wow...that chick wants to hang out with me? she hates everyone even me...

message 4

from Craig

"i forgot to tell ya that there was a package for you this morning...i left it on your bed since you left your window open again..sorry"

i will let him slip this time...

well that was all the messages i have...for today...i got in my van...

i closed the door rowing all the windows letting no one see me...i pulled out some cocaine...along with some herione...i took a small snife of coke and took a small shot of herione...i do this because the voices in my head will stop fucking with me...i don't do this all the time though...but you gotta understand that i'm nothing but a poor lowlife...i always hated life...to this day i don't think i exist...

i sat there for about 2 or 3 minutes...and then...i got a new text message...

i picked it up to see who i got a message from...

message 5

from unknown

"don't do it...don't pull that trigger"

then i find myself holding a gun inside myself...i quickly stopped of what i was doing in suprise...and then...the message said

"look behind you"

i looked behind me to see...there was a small box...i opened it...and it was a some sort of big syringe filled with unknown vile in it...

i didn't want to tamper with it so i threw it back and started my car thinking it was some joke...

i drove away...going home where i usually go...

incoming message

from Andr...

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for your patience if your reading this as of now...i am proud to say that this summer i will be working on this new minecraft story! :D have fun and read my previous stories if you didn't read it yet...like and favorite if you enjoy the first chapter of the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Accident

Chapter 2: Strange Device

as i drive home i thought of my action i did back there. i never tend to commit suicide nor did i ever think about it. is this becoming a problem? or is it just an imagination...well...not really a imagination...the gun i have is real. and i was planning on throwing it away soon. it was my father's gun. he was in the military for quite a long time...but...he is dead i know that for sure...now i must move on. i don't want to talk about my father.

my car started to make this noise...it was steaming again. and i just ran out of water...but luckily i parked at a gas station to get hopefully get water in a gallon. i got out of the car as the engine was steaming and i opened the hood to cool it off at least. no one was around because it was almost quarter to midnight. so i had to get the water quickly before something happens...

i walked in to look around. the cashier was asleep...

layne: great...

i tried waking him up but he was still sleeping...i didn't bother because i needed to hurry before my mother worries. there was a gallon of water on the floor for an odd reason...i didn't ask so i went up to the cash register stand and paid 10 bucks

layne: keep the change

i didn't want to wake him because he would be in such a pissy mood... i went to my car and the engine was...well...frozen...i asked myself why is it frozen...then a orange hair girl appeared from behind.

she said

Frost: sorry about your engine. i had to cool it off somehow...

layne: so you had to freeze it?

Frost: yeah...

layne: i'm not even gonna ask...but thanks for cooling it off for me...lets just hope you didn't make it into an iceicle.

i poured water into the engine...i looked at the girl...she was...well...wearing strange clothes...she was wearing a big white button coat with weird orange strip sleeves...her pants were regular but yet big and a bit baggy jeans...and the weirdest part is that she wears this...pumpkin with a happy facial expression on her head...like a hat...

then i looked away as if i'm minding my own business...and then...she said

Frost: so...your from around here?

layne: yeah...i live somewhere up to the south of this city...

Frost: cool.

after that she took a piece of strong...very strong breath mint. it was undescribable...

layne: have bad breath i see?

Frost: oh no...i just like mints.

then she grabbed from what looks like a pack of ciggarettes...she grabbed a cig and pulled out a lighter and lighted and the flame was very blue...and then she started to smoke...

layne: you smoke?

Frost: yeah. want one?

layne: sure...after i turn it on to heat it up all thanks to you.

i turned on the car and luckily the car was starting...

i will have to let it run for about 8 minutes because the engine was still frozen...

i walked by her and leaned against to wall...she gave me a cig and i grabbed my lighter...

Frost: there's no need to...i'll light it for you.

she lighted the cig with her ligher...there was a snowflake on the lighter...

layne: so your a winter person?

then i started to smoke with her.

Frost: yeah. i like the cold.

layne: oh...

i looked at my phone to check on messages...but...there were none...

then i asked

layne: where are you from?

Frost: i don't know exactly...i don't remember anything really...

layne: oh...

then she started to smoke quickly for the longest inhale i ever seen.

layne: you know cigarettes are bad for you. could ruin your skin on your face.

Frost: i know. but i'm different.

then...she let out all the smoke from her breath..it didn't smell like tobacco...but tobacco and mint mixed together which smelled good. strangely this girl is very different. even her eyes are grayish...i looked at my phone and it was getting late...i don't have anything to do tonight...except get on Minecraft like any game nerd there was.

Frost: do you like me?

layne: hmm?

Frost: i said do you like me? your staring is cute.

layne: oh...yeah. your different. as a matter of fact you look like a snow golem from Minecraft.

Frost: yeah i know.

layne: but don't get me wrong. i'm not like the other guys.

Frost: i know...i can tell because your eyes tell me you don't care.

layne: ...

i inhaled the rest of the cig and smoked out the rest of the tobacco...

layne: i gotta go.

Frost: okay. i'll see you again.

layne: we will?

Frost: yeah. very soon we will run into each other again.

layne: ...

Frost: my name is Frost.

layne: nice to meet you. the name is Layne. i'll see you later then.

i got into my car as i see Frost walk away...but...as she walks a trail of actual frost follows behind her...i must be imagining things because i'm tired like a cat trying to be tabby again...

i started the car again and left the gas station.

my mind rumbled of what that girl is...i know she look human...but...my mind says she from elsewhere...not around here...

my phone started to ring. it was an incoming call. there was no one driving down this lonely road so i answered.

layne: hello?

there was no one on the phone...

layne: hello? is anyone there?

still no one...

i hung up...

as i'm still driving my eyes began to tire...then an incoming call ringed again. i picked it up again

layne: hello? who is this?

and then...a strange noise said

look left

i looked left and a bright light charged into my eyes...and then i felt a force hit me...it was a vehicle crashing into my car...my car rolled and rolled and then i find myself upside down...i ripped the seatbelt apart to get out...as soon as i got out there was a big glass shard sticking out of my stomach...it was bleeding hard...so i tried to crawl nice and slow...but the pain got to me...i made an attempt to take it out but it was stuck good...i gave up...i looked at the light again and a tall black figure came towards me...it was a man in a black suit...he stared at me and then he looked to the right...he was staring at that syringe that was in my car not too long ago.

he said

"oh you should've listened"

he walked over there and picked the syringe up and came towards me...

"look...i don't want to hurt you more so i'm gonna have to end your life"

the he prepared the vile

"don't worry. this won't hurt just a bit as you take this"

then he injected into my vein on my left arm...

then he got back into the car and drove off...

i layed there...staring at the moon wondering what the fuck just happened. what was the shot for?...is it poison?...he did say he's gonna end my life...so i'm geussing he did injected poison into me...then...everything around me was starting to get cold...and dark...the lights around me began to fade away...it's getting darker...darker...darker...and darker...then...i closed my eyes knowing that i would die now...but... i still feel alive. i opened my eyes and everything around me was pitch black...is this how death feels? nothing? nothing but the light running away from you?...i closed my eyes again as i'm getting colder and colder...then...my phone rang once again...i looked at the phone...it was a text message...

it said:

"your not dead idiot"

then...around me. are girls...each one of them...well...looked like something from Minecraft. then...i passed out...


	4. Chapter 3: Interrogation

Chapter 3: Interrogation

as i dream...i thought i was dead...i honestly thought i was never going to live a happy life again when i thought i was dead...but...it occured to me that i was knocked out by that syringe. what was in that vile is unkown but all i see is grey when i close my eyes...i slowly open my eyes and see...i see me somewhat staring down a cement corridor with iron doors on left and right. i look down upon me and see that i'm tied up to this two wheeled cart. i was also moving down this hallway...i look to the right and see through these doors. what i see is unexplanable. i took a glimpse of what appears to be people. except...this glimpse i saw...his back was scarred and his head had deformed and moved...my vision is blurry due to my partial blindness...then i look to the left...and this glimpse was...evil...what i saw is an abomination...this thing had no eyes but his mouth only showed 4 claw like fangs sticking out. then i hear the person behind me said "don't look. it will only make you insane" then another person in a black suit tazed me behind my neck causing me to black out again...

who are these men? what did i saw in those rooms? well...i will never know...then...i see this...girl...in my mind...but...this girl...i love her...she always appeared in my dreams ever since i was a kid...i don't know why...but...all i can see was her flaming orange hair and her naked body...and no..i am no pervert towards women...as my father once said. "the nakedness of a women is the work of God". i really don't believe in god because religion is what makes people evil nowadays...even the good is sometimes the new evil. but anyways...this girl...i can never see her face because she seems to run away. but i know her voice. her beautiful voice. but then...i may think i'm just crazy in the head. from what other people say about my dream...it's just a delusion. but me...everytime i see her...i fall below the earth while she is taken away by something...unholy...and-

i immedeatly awake as water hits my face...i tried getting up but i find myself locked down in this weird looking chair. and this white blank room. it may seem that i was awaken by the same man that injected me with that syringe. then the Man In Black said

MIB: ahh...your finally awake. good.

he was seating down while i was looking around in this room. it was some sort of interrogation room. like the rooms cops have...except this room was white and bright it just made my eyes blind and only see the Man In Black.

MIB: i see that your eyes are dead. theres no worries for that. we'll fix it up. but now. there are some questions you have for me like who are you and why am i here? well...lets just say...that...your life as you know it is dead. you died in that accident and now your dead. and it will remain that way. and where you are doesn't matter. all that you will know is that YOU will help us.

Layne: ...

MIB: ahh...not much of a talker are you? well...i know that your not comfortable in that chair your locked in. and you can't move a single muscle...i apoligize for that. but i will offer you a deal.

Layne: and what might that be?

MIB: your are going to help use in a situation...but...before we go into this.

then he pulls out a photo of...what appears to be a...well...

MIB: have you seen this man before?

Layne: yes. his name is Markus "Notch" Persson.

MIB: of course you have...you play his game. it's not suprising to be honest. nearly everyone occurs to plays his game. and did you know that he is so famous for it?

i nodded my head

MIB: of course you have...why am i asking you these questions? well...because what you are about to go through will be quite an experiance.

then he put the photo away.

Layne: why are there these people here?

MIB: those "people" are not your concern really. none of the works here are never any concern towards you?

Layne: then why did i see them?

he ignored my question. as he said

MIB: have you ever heard of virtual reality?

Layne: ...

MIB: what if i told you that all of this reality you see here isn't the only reality.

Layne: ...

MIB: well...not of that matters anyways...none of these questions matter...once you look up. this chair you sit in is not an ordinary chair. it's a special powered exoskeleton that will enter your nerves, muscles, your brain, even your own eyes. and this device will be your ultimate weapon...

i look up at a mirror...

and then...behind my body...was this machine attached to my body...as it was working and operating in it's own way...i look at the man...

MIB: now...if you have anymore questions feel free to tell me now but other than that my business here is done.

layne: who are you?

he smirked...

MIB: you will know once we meet again.

then his eyes was glowing red as the chair began to move. as the chair moved. i looked up to the lght as the hard needles puncture behind my back...and then my body was being electrified...and now... i began to sleep...

**Authors Note: sorry for not updating. i forgot about this. :P but now...what will happen next? you find out in the next chapter. have fun :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Device 312

Chapter 4: Device #312

I now sleep in slumber as this thing is attached to my whole body...i can't wake up because the thing itself is operating my brain causing me to go into deep sleep. like a coma during surgery...i can feel the knifes and drills puncture into my insides with a static feeling into my brain itself...it doesn't hurt suprisingly...i don't know but i need to get out of this thing...i don't know why though...but now...i have been sleeping for a total of 3 days as i can remember now...this thing really takes a while...as if the device needs every thing in my body...haha...

3 hours later

%[7u&amp;¨r¨t&amp;%€€}^hu*/%#€}^u/¨t&amp;*/%##¨h&amp;...

[progress uploading]

10001101110101111011110111101111011000100110

01110110110111011101101110111101110000111101

[uploading data...]

[ERROR...]

[heart rate drop 92%]

[entering Defibulating process]

i feel a great shock.

[heart rate 100%...]

[now uploading Project O.P.P.D.E.C.]

...

[all systems are now ready]

[turn on?...]

all i see are computer typings as it wrote during it's final process...

and then. i somehow enter YES.

[YES]

and then i awake...

i find myself in a room...my room...wait...so...it was all a dream?

i got up and i looked at the mirror...everything was normal...i looked at my eyes...they...they weren't dead anymore...

i can see perfectly now...

i was excited with joy.

while i cheered...i look at my computer...i wondered in my mind...

was it really a dream?

i got on the computer...everything was good. the internet was fine and all...but...i notice a flash drive sitting in front of the monitor...i looked at the thing to see what it was for? then i notice a small writing saying

"plug in computer"

i did as it said.

there was a file in it...i opened it and a strange noise appeared in my head...it was...a girl giggling...i ignored it...

and then i look at the file on the computer. it said

"use the USB port and plug it in to the computer when your ready to enter"

i stopped...i slowly touched the back of my head...

i felt something move...then i pulled it slowly...it was a plug...

i freaked out at first...then i started to notice my arm twiching...i pulled the sleeve and all i see was some sort of highly advanced technology connected to my own arm...and then i hear a voice in my head again...this time it wasn't a girl...it was a women...

#312- hello. my name is #312. and i am your exoskeleton armor assistant.

...

layne: what?

#312: you can call me KIM if you like.

layne: ...

KIM: is there something wrong?

layne: uh.

KIM: i am sorry if you can't see me. if you pull your PSCOM on the right side of your head you will be able to see me in full person.

layne: wait...your a person too? not just some computer device?

KIM: well...i used to...nevermind...i will explain later about my history...for now do as i say.

i nodded and searched the right side of my head...and then something popped out as i searched. i pulled...damn...this device was at least 2X2...

i put it down to see what it would do...and then a hologram of a young looking female appeared.

KIM: now that i have your attention. do you know why i am here?

i nodded my head no...

KIM: i am programmed to be your assistant wherever you go. even in the most dangerous times i can be your assist.

layne: so your saing your a part of me? along with this...thing?

KIM: yes...

i just shoke my head...knowing that this thing won't come off...

KIM: please don't be saddened by the gift you granted. this is an oppuritunity for you.

layne: all i wanted to do is to live a simple life. not to be a super soldier.

KIM: your not neccessary a super soldier. your not really a full on weapon yet. for now you are wearing a RECOM skeleton. which means your still vurnerable as you are now. except this skeleton is attached to your full body and brain. so really you are a regular person. well..for now at least.

layne: what do you mean for now?

KIM: you need some requirements to the armor you wear as of now. for instance. the defense program, the battle program, the weapon program, and other etc.

layne: oh...what am i programmed with then?

KIM: well...you are programmed with basic skill combats and defenses. and you are programmed with O.P.P.D.E.C...a program with super human abilites such as booster jumps, high tech speed, inhuman streangth, and a extreme speed that will cause everything you see to go in slow motion.

layne: fuck...

KIM: i know.

layne: well...i...

and then i grabbed the PSCOM kim was in and put it back into my head...

KIM: what are you doing?

this message on the file sayes i have to plug it inside the computer...

i grabbed it and almost plugged it...and then i was somehow stopped...

KIM: wait...not yet...you don't kno what your about to do.

layne: what am i doing?

KIM: your about to enter another world. a virtual world...

layne:...

KIM: plugging it in would be like entering a portal. are you sure you want to enter now?

i sat there thinking about...wondering what world am i about to enter...

layne: do you know what am i about to enter?

KIM: a world known as MINECRAFT.

layne: oh god...

i slammed my head on the table...

KIM: is there something wrong?

layne: ...

KIM: what is this MINECRAFT?

layne: it is a sandblock free world game...

KIM: ...

layne: you'll see...

and then without regret i pluged in the computer.

before i could say a single thing in my head...i hear giggling and everything go black again...

Incoming text...

From Andr...


	6. Chapter 5: Minecraft

funny...how minecraft is a famous game and everyone plays it...to be honest...i used to be a famous person...on the internet anyways...i make youtube videos of nothing but minecraft. mod showcases, survival, everything. i had a good run for about a year and reached a million suscribers...but then...i realized that being on the internet was like a disease...i stopped because i couldn't take all the uprising fame i gained...they know my voice but they don't know my face...and i'm about to enter the world again...with my same appearences from my skin onto the world itself...hopefully they won't know me...if i ever run into any of them...but they will ask about this machine on me...so i have to be careful if i go to the worldwide servers if they have one...

[now entering...]

[MINECRAFT]

[entering...]

[Seed 27491644573997...]

[Day 1]

and then i wake up looking at the sky...seeing nothing but a square sun...

layne: well...here we go...

i got up and looked...it was exactly like minecraft...in first person mode...i looked at my body and see that i'm still in this thing...and i was exactly human...no blocks or nothing...

KIM: well, well...this is Minecraft.

layne: yup...all in pixels and everything.

KIM: wasn't expecting everything to be a block. but might as well proceed the exo menu...

then from my eyes a menu poped up and show everything...well...it was like something from the game Halo...

KIM: this menu will show your status of your health, fatigue, an level...well...instead of this menu i will program this instead.

then below my vision is the Minecraft HUD bar...

KIM: just for the game experiance.

layne: thanks...this will bring back memories again.

i didn't know exactly what to do...so i walk to the tree...and well...tried to punch it...but instead...did nothing.

KIM: uh...you don't have to do that.

layne: why?

KIM: your wearing the suit remember?

layne: oh...

i stood there clueless

i have no idea what i'm doing...

KIM: don't worry...let me help you.

then the arm i tried to punch transformed into a axeblade...

KIM: now chop it down.

then with force i chop the tree down with only a single hit...and strangly all the wood blocks fell apart.

KIM: satisfied?

layne: yes...this is actually fun somewhat...but..

then the wooden blocks teleported into my HUD

layne: ...

i clicked on the wood and the wood was in my hand...

layne: wow...

KIM: if you want you can open your inventory anytime...as a matter of fact

then the inventory open. i knew what to do so i made the wood into some planks and the planks into a couple of sticks.

KIM: you seem to know what you are doing. if you ever need me let me know. i will enter sleep mode

layne: okay...i will keep that in mi-

before i could finish that sentence i look to the left and saw two people with nametags on top...and both of them are staring at me in awe...

layne: oh shit...

TO BE CONTINUED

Authors note: sorry for the short chapter and the late updates...i have been awefully busy lately... :( but the next chapter will be longer for more then a thousand words then this. and if you don't know i'm making another series of minecraft fo any of you who are fans of this series...it's completelly different form this series itself. it's more of a spin-off if you tell me...if you have the time check it out. other than that i'm sorry for the short chapter i will keep updating soon, like and favorite, have fun i will keep updating soon. bye-bye :D


	7. Chapter 6: The Public Server

Chapter 6: The Public Server

i just stood as i ackwardly wonder what the fuck should i do...

both of them still stared with there faces...well...do nothing but just stare. then i finally thought...

layne: err...nice day isn't?

both of them still stared...then one of them looked to the other and his head bobbed as if he was communacating...and to still think that they might be hostile...and then a strange thought came to mind...but i decided...

layne: uhh...well it's nice meeting you and stuff...but i gotta goooo...

then i just ran to get away. i thought they will kill me off or worse...if i die, i die in real life! i just had to run...i looked behind me and the horror came true...one was chasing me with a sword...i didn't dare look back again but ahead of me was tree's everywhere. there was a small opening under them so i decided to crawl under but i slipped on something and i was about to hit the tree leaf block so i quickly ducked under it and all i heard was a impact of something that exploded behind my head...and all the sudden i slid even faster all the way under the tree...after i went under i quickly got back up and ran as fast i could.

about 3 minutes later...

i still ran until i gave out of breath. i was still in a land of tree's so i'm geussing that i'm in a forest...i needed a break so i sat by one tree..all i had in my mind was why am i in this...then the program decided to awake that KIM...

KIM: what happened? your heart rate is a bit high.

layne: i ran from two guys. one chased me with a sword...

KIM: are they still after you?

layne: no...i don't think so anyways...i lost them in this place full of tree's...

i looked behind me to see if they were stll after me...i didn't see anything but sheep and pigs...

KIM: if your in any danger i will activate a weapon of your choice...

layne: i thought this armor didn't have any weapons on.

KIM: there isn't but you have these kinds of weapons

[WEAPON]-Blade, Gun, and Combat Knife...

layne: since when did guns come into minecraft?

KIM: they don't the only gun you have is this...

an image of the gun showed...it was nothing but a tiny weapon with the ammo capicity of one

layne: what kind of thing is this? a big peashooter?

KIM: no..its a PRG meaning Personal Rail Gun.

layne: ...i'm sorry...but did you say Rail...Gun?

KIM: yes...a high preasure gravity shooting weapon

layne: what kind of thing am i wearing? a war machine?

KIM: no...as a matter of fact...you can remove your armor and store it in your invetory...

layne: and you decide to tell me now? two people witnessed this piece of armor attached to me. and you mean to tell me to remove this and simply put it all in my invetory?

KIM: correct!

...

what has the world come to...

layne: okay...how do i remove this big giant peice of metal...it's starting to be very uncomfortable...

KIM: no need to worry...i can remove it for you...

then all the sudden i can feel the exoskeleton coming off of my body...then it fell to the ground...

after minutes of wearing that i feel very comfortable. but i do feel something behind my head...it was a big piece of metal behind my hair and skull...

layne: what is this?

KIM: nothing important...

then i see the exoskeleton start forming into a box

and after that it disappeared and went into my inventory...

KIM: when you need it just simply activate the power...but it has a limit so use it wisely...

layne: speaking of limit...what was that thing i did back there i slipt and lide under a tree and heard something go off behind my back...

KIM: it's a pack that makes you go fast...causing you to never break speed.

i didn't bother to question except to rest there...all the sudden i feel the need to sleep...

layne: why am i tired?

KIM: it's the armor...when you take it off it will drop your heart rate...but it's nothing serious...

layne: what you mean to tell me the exoskeleton is trying to kill me?

KIM: no...only when you overdrive the battery it has a chance to knock you out...but overdrive too much will kill you...

...

layne:...seriously...whats the deal here?...

KIM: layne?

with all the feels inside me..i'm about to fall asleep...

KIM: layne? LAYNE?!...LA-

and then i feel into sleep and slumber...

**To all fans...i know you have`nt heard from me in like forever. There are reasons why i really have'nt updating new chapters. For one Minecraft isn't that popular and i get the feel that this isn't just cuting it out. So after this series i will work on other fanfic stories. Other than saying this...this might be the final chapter series of minecraft. But no worries. I will make it up to you by finishing this epicly. Take care...and always follow your dreams. Never give up my friends.**

**P.S.-sorry this chapter doesn't make sense. But you'll understand further in the story.**


	8. Chapter 7: Cupa

Chapter 7: Cupa

although i managed to escape from the two strangers that were after me. i still have this feeling that the public server isn't the only thing i have to worry about. this IS minecraft and there are the mobs i have to worry other than the people...i was going to find or make a safe place but my whole body just felt bad like when your out of breath and need to rest. and i mistakenly passed out during the rest. i may sit here dreaming but i need to waken soon before night comes. who knows if the zombies might eat me or the skeletons shoot an arrow to the knee...no pun intended. or maybe a creeper will explode me without even knowing. but then i had the worst fear to come to mind. the enderman...i know there not really that hostile but i need to be careful. those enderman will kill me in an instant. but who am i to say...i have a machine with me to help me survive. and a virtual buddy to help me along my journey...but what journey am i doing? i mean i know i have to look for the creator but it might be difficult for one single man to even find him. it feels like it's getting cold. is it becoming night already? no...it might be me...but...who knows whats happening outside of my sleep...maybe kim is trying to awaken me somehow...but...whats a bit strange is that i see no computer typing in front of my own eyes...thats when i know something is definetly wrong.

wake up layne! c'mon wake up...yes i had to speak in my own head to say this but this is a crisis i have to get out of...and then something hit me.

a sharp pain flows through my back.

Layne: AAAAGGGHHHH!

it felt like i got shot with a bullet in my back. but then i immeadiatly awaken

Layne: ''gasp''

i open my eyes and see the pixal ground. i couldn't lift my head due to my neck being all numb...

it definetly feels cold...but now it looks dark. i realize it was night.

Layne: oh fuck...

then i lift my hands as i regain strength to get up.

and then i feel strange as my arms shook a bit violently. i used my hand to keep still of my arms to focus on what to do.

all i could hear was just noise. like when something very loud that your hear just noise...and then i try to look up.

my vision was a bit blurry. i can see trees though...but what i noticed in front of me was some maving green...oh no...

i backed up slowly but my body was still a bit clumsy. i stumbled and accidently fell back into a hard tree hitting my head.

i fell to the ground as i feel the pain again. but my vision gained back a bit of its focus. i blink and rubbed my eyes to fix my vison.

and then all i saw was a creepers face...but...strangely it was silver and very small but below the face were actually zipper lines...is this the person that tried to chase me earlier?...no...this was different. the guys that chased me were square like usual players. this was not...this...actually looked like a real human...reason why i say this is because this person looks like she wears shorts? but i could definetly see human in this person...but this wasn't just a person. i know that this is a girl...

i tried to look up but my head was too weak to do so. i tried and tried to see this girls face. but i couldn't. until i see her hand right hand with a black glove touching my chin. and then she lifted up my head and saw her orangish hair to her hazel eyes. and thats when i began to hear and see fully again.

are you okay? this girl says...and after that...it looked like i saw an angel in front of me...

**Meanwhile...**

dammit! we lost signal!

MIB: don't worry. it's just part of the defibulating process.

but does that mean our subject is dead?

MIB: not really. lets just say he has 8 more lives left like 9 lives from a cat.

how will we communicate with KIM?

MIB: just give it a few hours or so. for now lets just see if our ''subject'' can survive this first night.

and if not?

MIB: then lets see what happens whan i pull the plug from his head.


End file.
